


textbook narcissism

by xxrisque



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxrisque/pseuds/xxrisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds Bahorel sprawling on the sofa, alone, with the title screen of <i>Iron Man 2</i> playing on the TV.</p>
<p>“You alright?” He asks, somehow less gruff than usual as he attempts to pull himself into a sitting position.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just –long day, you know?” Combeferre sighs, leaning against the doorframe and looking at the other man. “Why are you watching a title screen?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to get up. Comfy.” Bahorel states, like it’s obvious. “Change the disc, would you?”</p>
<p>{ based on the prompt "combeferre and bahorel, platonic cuddles" }</p>
            </blockquote>





	textbook narcissism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldfishtobleroneandamitie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishtobleroneandamitie/gifts).



On a cold Tuesday in March, Combeferre gets home late from work. This, in itself, is not particularly unusual -one of the many perks of being a trainee paediatrician, he’s found- but the silence he opens the front door to is unsettling. It’s not entirely unwelcome though, after a day of upset children and panicking parents, and he sighs gratefully as he kicks off his shoes and hangs up his coat.

The bag goes next as he trudges upstairs to his room, leaving it just inside his doorway as he moves to take off his tie. He wipes his glasses absently as he changes into sweatpants and a t-shirt, running his fingers through his hair as he moves back downstairs.

He finds Bahorel sprawling on the sofa, alone, with the title screen of  _Iron Man 2_ playing on the TV.

“You alright?” He asks, somehow less gruff than usual as he attempts to pull himself into a sitting position.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just –long day, you know?” Combeferre sighs, leaning against the doorframe and looking at the other man. “Why are you watching a title screen?”

“I didn’t want to get up. Comfy.” Bahorel states, like it’s obvious. “Change the disc, would you?”

Combeferre huffs out a laugh but does so anyway, crouching to eject the disc and insert  _Iron Man 3._

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Grantaire has a deadline on Thursday and he’s not done half the work, Jehan’s gone out with Joly and Bossuet, Feuilly’s at work and Enjolras is probably at the library. Courfeyrac was still with Marius, last I heard.”

“Explains why it’s quiet, then.” Combeferre says as the movie starts playing itself. Bahorel pats the tiny space next to him on the sofa. “What?”

“Come on.”

“We won’t fit.” Combeferre raises an eyebrow at him. They’re both over six feet tall and Bahorel is well-built, what with the self-defence classes he teaches. Bahorel pats at the material again, insistently.

“We’ll never know if you don’t try.”

Combeferre laughs and rolls his eyes affectionately, but gives in and moves towards the sofa. Bahorel stretches his arms out and shifts over on the sofa. Combeferre tucks himself in under Bahorel’s shoulder and tangles their legs together.

They barely fit, feet hanging over the arm of the sofa and knees hitched up around waists, but they manage, and Combeferre tucks his head into the crook of Bahorel’s neck.

“So tell me about your day, then.”  Bahorel says, twining a free hand in Combeferre’s hair as he talks.

“It was just –loud. Really loud. Busy, too. Lots of crying babies in with their older siblings, and stressed parents because their precious little one fell over in the sand pit and grazed their knees, and they wanted me to do something other than clean it out and stick a plaster on it.” Combeferre feels Bahorel’s chest rumble with a laugh. “How was your day?”

“Quiet. Ginge woke me up when he left for work though, vindictive little bastard. He left at seven, then R crashed about a bit when he worked out how much he had to do. By the time I got up, everyone was gone and there was about twenty notes stuck to the fridge.”

Combeferre frowns to himself, because he knows that’s Bahorel’s code for ‘ _I was kind of lonely_ ’ so he tightens his arm around his waist and nuzzles into his hair. Bahorel smiles to himself, pulls Combeferre tighter into his chest and embraces the other man properly.

They fall asleep about half an hour into the movie, not that they were really paying attention to it, and this is how Jehan finds them when xe comes home from the Musain at three in the morning. Xe smiles fondly at the two of them, grabs a blanket from the nearby armchair and wraps them in it snugly, before leaning down and kissing both of their foreheads.

Xe smiles to xemself, turns off the television and goes to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://badlydressedbahorel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
